Assisting the Difficult
by Your sweetest dream
Summary: Hermione returns to assist Professor Snape 4 years after graduation. Neither are excited to work together, but as time goes on, will those sentiments change? AU ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This ignores most events from HBP and DH. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione Granger was wondering if she had made a wise choice. It had been four years since she had graduated from Hogwarts and she was now returning after getting a Masters in Potions.

Before she graduated from the Masters program, she owled Dumbledore asking him if there were any opportunities for her at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had soon replied that he believed Professor Snape could use an assistant.

Hermione's first reaction had been revulsion, she did not want to spend the majority of her time with Snape. After considering the lack of other available positions though, she accepted.

She was now finishing packing her bags so she would be ready to head out to Hogwarts a week before the students were to arrive.

After double checking her apartment for anything she might have missed, she apparated into Hogsmeade. Glancing around, she saw no one she knew, so she began walking to Hogwarts. By the time she reached the doors, she found she was rather out of breath from the walk and from carrying her various bags.

She knocked on the doors when she found them to be locked. After a few moments of silence, the doors were opened by none other than Professor Snape.

"I see you have completely forgotten everything you learned here," were Snape's first words.

"Excuse me?" Hermione retorted indignantly.

"You carried your suitcases all the way here from Hogsmeade. Did you completely forget the spell _Wingardium Leviosa _from you first year?" He sneered.

I actually remember it quite well, thank you. I happen to enjoy physical exertion and exercise."

"Imagine that." Snape stepped aside to let Hermione through the doors.

Hermione, deciding to take the upper road, acknowledged her old teacher. "Professor Snape, it is good to see you again. How are you?"

"Oh just dandy, Granger."

Obviously, Snape was not too concerned with the 'high road'.

"Do you know where I will be sleeping?"

"Do you think I care?"

"Not really, but if you want me to be a good assistant, it would be best if I slept decently enough."

"You've come back to be an assistant, have you?" Hermione wondered why he was asking that. Surely he knew…

"You did know that… didn't you?"

"Granger, why would I know that you were assisting a Professor here?"

"Because I'm assisting _you_!" Snape had grown quiet as his eyes narrowed and he stared at Hermione for a long moment before spitting out a single word.

"What?!"

"Dumbledore told me that I would be assisting you this year."

"That evil git! How dare he assign me someone without telling me?" Snape had begun pacing and was obviously talking to himself, "that is so unlike him, why would he do it?"

Hermione stood quietly, waiting for him to stop pacing.

"If you are finished raving about how terrible it is to have me around, would you mind helping me find out where I am supposed to stay?"

Professor Snape looked up as if just remembering she was there.

"We will both go speak to Dumbledore immediately."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Snape flew up the stairs with his long strides, fuming. He did not understand why Dumbledore would give him an assistant, especially the know-it-all Granger, without telling him. As he reached the office he quickly said "Lemon Tarts" and slipped in with Granger bouncing along behind him.

As they entered the office, Dumbledore looked up.

"Ah, Severus, what a wonderful surprise. And Miss Granger! Did you travel well?"

"Yes, quite, thank you sir."

"Now Severus, something seems to be the matter, would you care to share?" Snape did not smile at Dumbledore's rhyme.

"Would you care to tell me why you failed to inform me that I was going to have Miss Granger here as an assistant?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? Silly me, it must have slipped my mind. I thought Miss Granger would be perfect for the position. She now has a Masters in Potions." Snape glanced over at Hermione slightly shocked. She had a Masters in Potions? She was his academic equal?

"Plus, you are constantly complaining about the duties involved in teaching and saying that you want more time for experiments. I thought giving you an assistant would be beneficial in opening some free time."

Snape stood silent for a few moments, trying to find a hole in the argument that he could use. There were none.

He did want more free time and Miss Granger was perfectly qualified. He could not just tell Dumbledore that there was no way he wanted her around so much. Unfortunately, Dumbledore seemed fond of Little Miss Know-It-All.

"Fine," Snape began muttering under his breath as he swept out of the door.

Dumbledore turned to Hermione, "he has a bit of a temper that the students don't see all that often. Don't worry though, I'm sure he just has to warm up to you again."

'Can Snape ever be warm?' Hermione wondered to herself.

**This is pretty short, but the next chapter should come soon. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. Sorry for the wait, I've gotten caught up in reading all the other fabulous Snape stories out there. I'm seeing the movie on Wednesday, I can't wait!**

**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

_Last Time_

_Dumbledore turned to Hermione, "he has a bit of a temper that the students don't see all that often. Don't worry though, I'm sure he just has to warm up to you again."_

'_Can Snape ever be warm?' Hermione wondered to herself._

After being shown to a small room next to Snape's, Hermione collapsed on the bed and sighed. She believed assisting Snape would be even more difficult than she had originally thought.

After a few moments' rest, she got up and opened her suitcase. Looking inside, it was quite obvious that she had expanded it. She had furniture, clothing, and everything she would need through out the course of the year.

She worked for a few hours, arranging everything as it needed to be. Finally she looked around and decided it looked good. She could definitely live in the room now that it was homey and comfortable.

She realized it was time for dinner. Dumbledore had told her that all the Professors would be eating in the Great Hall, even if the students were not there yet.

She changed into nicer looking robes, a midnight blue that was nice, but not too formal.

Entering the Great Hall felt a bit awkward, not only were there no students making noise to distract from the boom of the door as it closed, but it was different walking in as an assistant Professor than as a student.

She glanced at the various Professors. She had already seen Dumbledore and as she entered, Professor McGonagall got out of her seat to give her a hug.

"Hermione, it is so good to see you, how have you been?"

"I've been doing well, thank you, and how about yourself?"

"Oh, wonderful, it is so great to have Voldemort defeated."

"Indeed it is." Hermione thought about how different it must be for the students attending Hogwarts now that there was no threat from any psychopath dark wizard.

She greeted all the other Professors, noting that Professor Snape was not present. When she got to Hagrid, she found herself unable to breathe from his monster bear hug.

"Hermione, it's been so long, I miss you all."

"Hagrid, can't – breathe."

"Oops, sorry." Once he let Hermione go, she caught her breath and grinned up at him.

"I've missed you too Hagrid." He snuffled and blushed.

"Well gosh Hermione, thanks."

"Oh, how touching, a reunion of lost lovers," a sneer came from behind Hermione.

"Excuse me Professor Snape, do you have a problem?" Hermione felt sick of his constant degrading attitude.

"Not really, it's just going to ruin my meal if you blubber all over each other anymore."

Hermione huffed, and turned away. She sat and then all the teachers began speaking about various happenings. Hermione realized that Snape, while present, was silent the entire time and was duly ignored by most of the staff. She wondered how that must feel. Could he possibly use his viciousness as a cover for hurt feelings? She determined she would be kind to him and see if maybe he could turn around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week passed quickly with preparations for when the students would arrive. Hermione was developing a newfound respect for all the work teachers did. She realized she had never appreciated how much teachers had to set up and prepare for all of the lessons.

She found that she enjoyed the work, even if some of it was tedious. Snape seemed that he did not trust her abilities in Potions, even if she technically was his peer. He observed her even with the simplest potions. When she was making a sample for one of the first year lessons and he watched as she made it out of the corner of his eye, Hermione realized she had had enough.

"Snape, you really don't have to observe me as I do this, I could do it with my eyes closed. Even you should acknowledge that I could do this as I first year."

Snape looked a bit surprised at being caught.

"Knowledge is not everything Miss Granger, and I want to make sure your practical application of the knowledge you so readily absorbed is proficient."

"Do you really think I could have gotten my Masters in Potions if I was not able to produce a simple potion? You do realize that a large portion of my final exams were practical application?"

"Yes, but I do not necessarily trust the schooling."

"You are insufferable."

"Glad to know you think so highly of me." Hermione instantly felt guilty, she realized she was not sticking well to her plan of being nice to Snape.

"I'm sorry, I don't think that, I'm just annoyed." Snape looked at Hermione curiously and then looked back to his own cauldron.

"No problem. I guess you don't have to be supervised with that potion at least, it is rather simple."

"Thank you Snape."

He marched away. Hermione watched as his robes billowed behind him and found herself pondering his change in attitude just from hers. He still was not some happy-go-lucky fellow, but she never thought he would be.

Hermione went back to stirring the cauldron as she thought about the mystery that was Severus Snape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the week of preparations, the students finally arrived. Hermione felt rather nervous. She would know some of the students. The ones who were in their first and second years when she was in her seventh would know her.

She spent extra time on her appearance, hoping she looked presentable, but also professional. Looking in to the distance, she saw the Hogwarts train approaching and smiled as she thought of all her years riding the train with all her friends. She watched as Hagrid led the scared first years on to a boat and the rest into the carriages.

She entered the Great Hall and sat at her spot next to Snape as she waited for the students to enter.

"You look jumpy Granger," Snape observed in his drawling voice.

"I'm excited, I really want to see all the students. It feels like no time has passed since I was a first year and so nervous about what House I would be put into."

"Believe me Granger, practically no time has passed since you were a first year. I still remember your wonderful know-it-all attitude." Hermione could tell he was being sarcastic, she felt rather miffed, but decided to let it slide off of her as she was still attempting to be nice.

"Yes, I was a bit of a know-it-all, wasn't I? I guess I could have let some of the other students answer some questions."

"That might have been a wise choice." And then Snape did something she thought she would never see him do. He grinned just slightly as he continued to mock her younger self. He moved to the edge of his seat and strained his arm into the air.

"Oh, I know, I know Professor, please, please call on me." He whined in a high voice. Hermione stared shocked for a moment, as she had never seen Snape do anything even remotely funny and then started laughing.

She glanced up at Snape through the tears in her eyes and saw him crack a small grin. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

**Alright, this story is a bit harder to write than I thought, I'm not exactly positive where I'm going to bring it. Snape is still going to be mean for a while, but I want to have small moments of break through. **

**If you have comments, suggestions, or really anything please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Sorry my updates have not been very frequent, but I finally made an outline for this story, so it's been easier to write since I know where I'm going with it.**

**Did any of you see the movie?? I LOVED it! I thought it was really well done!! I'd love to hear what you guys thought of it!**

**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

_Last Time_

_She glanced up at Snape through the tears in her eyes and saw him crack a small grin. Maybe there was hope for him after all._

The students arrived as Hermione curiously glanced at all of their faces. The first years entered as a pack and she could see the nervousness etched in their expressions.

The sorting commenced and Hermione watched as the first years got sorted into their respective Houses.

Hermione felt rather odd about the House situation. Her loyalty obviously lay with Gryffindor, but as Professor Snape's assistant, she would have to help with his Head of Slytherin duties. It would be an interesting situation.

Snape had already told her that he would need to help him with some of the girls' problems. Apparently, he was sick of pretending compassion as small girls cried to him about their boyfriends breaking up with them. Hermione had to bite her tongue to refrain from laughing at the picture of a girl crying into Snape's shoulder while he grimaced at her, looking completely lost.

Dumbledore stood up to make his annual speech. Hermione had been right, his speech was awfully dull without him having to tell the students the importance of uniting against Voldemort in 'these dark and terrible times'.

Hermione was introduced to the students as Professor Granger. The teachers then had to shepherd the students into their dormitories. As part of the staff, Hermione was required to walk around the school looking for lost students.

After she herded the last few students to bed, she returned to her rooms, and ran straight into Professor Snape as he was entering his rooms.

"Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight Granger, you remember the schedule for watching the corridors?"

"Yes, of course."

"It really is terrible that we must lose sleep to watch for students. When you were in school it was rare to get any sleep," he sneered.

Hermione blushed a little, remembering her nightly escapades during her school years. As a Professor, she now had to patrol the corridors during certain hours. That was one aspect of teaching that she was not looking forward to. Hermione was quite fond of her sleep and was not keen on strolling the corridors at inhumane hours of the morning.

Classes began the next day. After breakfast, she stayed near the entrance of the dungeons, helping the younger students find where they were supposed to go. She then went into Snape's classroom.

As students filed in, she was hit with a sense of déjà vu. She remembered all too clearly how quiet everyone was as they entered the classroom. She watched from the back as Snape sat as his desk, quietly glaring at every student who came in.

She could understand why everyone was afraid of him, he was quite an impressive figure as he stoically waited for class to start. Throughout the whole class, Hermione watched as he demeaned students and demanded perfection of them.

Since she was older, she was able to read more into his actions than she had as a student. His cruelty was his way of inspiring the children to do their best and to strive for perfection. Hermione had the feeling that Snape actually cared deeply for each and every student.

One other thing she noticed was how graceful Snape was. As he walked the classroom and as he made his own potions, he moved with a grace and fluidity that Hermione knew she would never pull off. She noticed his lean and nimble fingers as they worked quickly and efficiently.

Hermione was beginning to find herself engrossed in watching Snape as he moved through his daily procedure. The class filtered out at the end of class, looking relieved to be done with their first potions lesson.

Hermione walked over towards Snape, "well, that was touching, I see that you actually care for the students."

"Whatever gave you that preposterous idea?"

"I can see how your strict attitude is really your way of encouraging them to do their best."

"Hardly."

"Say what you want, but I know the truth now."

Snape simply scoffed, "If you're done discussing my personal feelings for the kids that make my life terrible, then I need you to begin cleaning all the cauldrons."

Hermione made a face and began murmuring the spell over each of the cauldrons.

Snape sat at his desk and watched her. He was watching her curiously.

"Did Weasley ever propose?"

Hermione started, "excuse me?"

"You heard me, it was no secret that you two would end up together. Or did you really think me completely obtuse?"

"You obviously jumped to conclusions too quickly. We did date for a while, but broke it off as we realized we were better as friends."

"You realized you were too smart to carry on with conversations about Quidditch endlessly?"

"Pretty much."

"So who are you dating?"

"No one, if you must know."

"I'm surprised, I would have thought you'd moved on to the next famous Quidditch player you could find. Krum wasn't enough for you either."

"No, I just have taken a break after some of the stuff that has happened."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "really, what might that be?"

"Just realizing that not all people have good intentions. I'm guessing you know that during the final battle, I was tricked by one man trying to organize my demise?"

"Yes, I've heard some of that."

"He was my boyfriend at the time."

"Oh, that would cause problems."

"Yes, so I guess you could say I have some trust issues."

"You're not alone there."

"Yes, it's a rather common problem."

"Especially after all the betrayal during the war."

Hermione examined Snape and wondered who had hurt him. She thought back to all the times people had scoffed at him. She changed the question in her head. Who _hadn't _hurt Snape?

She continued cleaning the cauldrons in silence, pondering everything.

Throughout the weeks, Snape worked her pretty hard, constantly scolding her. Hermione tried to remember that demanding perfection was his way of helping her be her best, but it was difficult when he would never be happy with her.

"Why did you grade this paper so carelessly?"

"What do you mean, I thought it was a decent paper, I gave it an 8 out of 10."

"Can't you see the very vague explanation of the potion on the third inch, they obviously have no idea what they are talking about."

Hermione glanced at the section and could see that Snape was right, since she was looking at it, it sounded like someone was just making up something to fill up space.

She watched as Snape remarked it all and gave it a 3 out of 10.

"Doesn't that seem awfully harsh? Just because they didn't know one thing, the rest of the paper is rather good."

"The whole thing should be good, or it will not get a good grade."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, it always amazed her that anyone was able to pass his class.

**Alright, the next update should have more exciting stuff that is coming up. Let me know what you think! I love reviews!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so I reread my last chapter before writing this, and basically, it sucked! I'm too lazy to go back and change it, but ya, sorry about that. Hopefully this one is better! In my defense, I will say that writing a romance about Snape and trying to keep him in character is a whole lot harder than it looks, I really struggle as I'm writing it. Hopefully this is good though and presents a good challenge that I can overcome as a writer :) **

**Disclaimer: While I love to twist precious Severus, I don't own any of the characters, quite sad, I know!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weekend arrived with all the students in third year and above in a titter. It was the first Hogsmeade visit of the year.

Both Hermione and Snape were required to supervise. Hermione woke up in the morning feeling rather excited about getting out of the castle for a day. As she was not a student, she could technically leave at any time, but she was kept so busy with helping Snape that she never did.

Snape woke up with quite the opposite sentiment. His scowl deepened as he considered the prospect of looking around constantly for nasty children going where they shouldn't.

As he was alone in his room, he indulged in one of his secret passions, muggle music. He found it to be such a release. He blasted "In the End" by Linkin Park, thinking about how it applied to his life:

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind_

_I designed this rhyme, to remind myself of a time when _

_I tried so hard_

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so (far)_

_Things aren't the way they were before _

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore _

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me (in the end)_

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time I_

_Tired so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter _

_I had to fall _

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall _

_To lose it all_

_But in the end _

_It doesn't even matter_

_I've put my trust in you _

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_And for all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_Tried so hard _

_And got so far_

_But in the end _

_It doesn't even matter_

**(If you don't know this song, I'd suggest you'd listen to it, I wasn't planning on putting it in, but I was listening to it as I wrote this, and decided it fit. It's In the End by Linkin Park)**

He had been showering, but as he heard the lyrics and thought about his pathetic excuse for a life, he collapsed on the cold floor of the shower shaking. Tears dripped onto his hooked nose.

How could he continue like this? Everything inside him hurt. No one cared about him, they all used him. He spied on Voldemort, but he was defeated a few years ago. He was a good Potions Professor and could also make some beneficial potions for the wizarding community, so people kept him around. But what else?

Nothing.

Snape sat on the cold tiles trying to repress his dark thoughts and compose himself enough to go to Hogsmeade. He got out of the shower and cast a spell on his eyes to make sure they did not show any redness from his crying.

He saw the time and knew that he had missed breakfast. He sighed, going to Hogsmeade on an empty stomach did not feel exactly appealing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape strolled into the Great Hall to see all the students in a bunch with Filch checking names off and Hermione looking over all of them and talking to a few.

Snape surprised himself as he unexpectedly thought that she had grown into a beautiful young woman. He tried to shake the thought out of his head as he watched her laugh, smile, and look carefree.

Snape walked closer to her until she looked over and noticed him.

"Professor Snape, how are you today?"

Se suddenly felt defensive, what if his anti-redeye spell had worn of.

"Fine," he snapped, "why wouldn't I be?"

Hermione had grown accustomed to his moods by now though, so she simply laughed.

"Lighten up, sir, you should try and enjoy yourself today, plus I noticed you weren't at breakfast, so I brought you these two pieces of toast, hopefully you'll be a bit more cheerful?"

"Thanks," he was rather surprised at her thoughtfulness, "I don't particularly enjoy trips to Hogsmeade where I constantly have to watch children participating in frivolity."

"Don't then, go to Madame Rosmerta's with me, we can check on the students after a while, then do some shopping, you don't have to watch them the whole time you know. You can do what you wish during this trip too."

"I guess."

"Come on, spend the day with me, we'll have fun."

"If you insist."

"Wonderful."

They gathered the kids around and then left for Hogsmeade. While all the students instantly ran to get candy and Butterbeers, Hermione led Snape to get a firewhiskey.

They both sipped theirs, not drinking much.

Hermione glanced at Snape, "habit from the war?"

"Yes, you too?"

"Yes, I'm so used to never drinking alcohol to make sure no one could ever get information from me while drunk that I have never drunk a full glass."

"I've drunk much more than a full glass before, but once I joined the Order and helped as a spy, I had to stop. I was in much too dangerous a situation to risk getting drunk."

"It is interesting how old habits die hard, part of me wants to drink this whole glass and I know it's not enough to make me drunk, but the habitual side is telling me that it could make me a tad fuzzy, and who knows what I might reveal."

"Mine goes through the same thing."

They both sighed, thinking about how much the war had affected their lives, mostly in more serious ways than not being able to drink much alcohol.

"Professor, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but what was it like being a spy?"

Snape glanced at her, eyes narrowed, as if deciding whether he could trust her.

"It was hell. I had to be constantly alert, could never show any emotions, and had to constantly be in control. It was terrible. I could never show complete support to either side. I had to give information both ways, to keep Voldemort's trust, and that nearly killed me. I'm pretty sure I treated your class the worst just because I had nothing left in me to give you."

Hermione was shocked, she had not really expected him to answer, but she was glad he did.

"I'm so sorry Professor, that sounds terrible."

Snape suddenly turned harsh again, "I don't need your apologies Granger, I did what had to be done. I was useful, and now it's over." He rose, "I'm going to check on the students." He stalked out with his robes billowing behind him.

Hermione sighed, at least they'd had a small breakthrough. She really wanted to befriend him. She sensed that there was more going on inside of him than what he displayed. She knew she had internal scars from the war, but with the help of friends and family, she had dealt with most of them. As Snape did not seem the type to open up to anyone, added to the fact about his lack of friends and family, Hermione wondered if he had ever dealt with his scars. She thought he might be ignoring them, unknowingly letting them grow and consume his life.

Hermione hoped she could help him, before it was too late. With that last thought, she got up and went off to find Snape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She found him scolding a group of fourth years who had ventured too close to the Shrieking Shack.

"Detention for all three of you, my office at seven tonight."

"Yes sir."

The students scampered off. Hermione approached Snape, "what were they doing?"

"Trying to sneak into the Shrieking Shack."

"If only they knew there was a much easier entrance from Hogwarts."

"Yes, what great possibilities that holds, I could be knocked out once again from three careless students," he stated sarcastically.

"You know we never meant to hurt you, I was as surprised as you, I wasn't sure what I had done, I'm pretty sure I just continually muttered 'I just attacked a teacher' over and over. Of course, there were times later on when I would have done anything to have an excuse to attack you again."

"Oh yes, like when you grew beaver teeth?"

"I was so mad at you then, you completely insulted me!"

Snape had a small hint of a smile on his face. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Perhaps help me?"

"But then it would have held up the class, and then I would have had to help you to the infirmary, where when I insulted you, you went there yourselves. But of course, you probably would have liked to hear the insanely colorful language that came out of Potter's and Weasley's mouths after you left."

Hermione began to laugh, "I can just imagine."

The rest of the day was spent pleasantly as Hermione attempted to show Snape how to enjoy himself. They returned to Hogwarts with the rest of the students, feeling rather content.

**Alright, that's all for this chapter. I'm off to camp for a week tomorrow, so it'll be a little while until my next update. Review please!**


End file.
